The Beginning
by Jhessy123
Summary: DE ÉPOCA.'O misterioso homem rosnou e atacou feroz e vorazmente a boca pequena e rósea da mulher, que por sua vez soltou um gemido de prazer e enterrou as maos delicadas na cabeleira negra e ligeiramente ondulada de seu acompanhante noturno.'
1. Sinopse

_*Pra quem nao me conhece eu sou a autora da fic MAD Hatter, (essa sim totalmente Crepusculo)e o rumo que a fic estava tomando tinha muitos 'flashbacks' e isso nao me convinha, entao, naturalmente, decidi escrever uma fic inteira dedicada somente a historia por tras da historia, ou seja, 'o começo' de tudo, sem interrupçoes._  
><em>Por tanto, essa nova fic (que já está sendo postada), The Beginning, terá <strong>somente personagens criados por mim<strong>, e **talvez** alguns da Tia Steph, mas **nao há certeza**._

_*Quero que vcs dêm uma oportunidade à essa fic e a leiam desde um ponto de vista objetivo, antes de julgar._

_*Dúvidas, perguntas e/ou reclamaçoes tem que ser enviadas para mim por menssagem privada à esse perfil, e NAO NOS REVIEWS!_

_*Obrigada a todas as que leram essa MAD Hatter até o momento e espero que continuem me seguindo..._

_Robeijos!_

* * *

><p>The Beginning<p>

**Sinopse**

_Oh, minha querida.  
>Venha ao meu encontro.<br>Anjo meu, tu és minh'alma.  
>Meu corpo clama pelo teu.<br>Ah, amor meu, necesito de tua presença...  
>Deusa minha,<br>Venha para mais uma vez,  
>Iluminar minha existência sombria e maldita.<br>Sabes que te desejo.  
>Sabes que te necesito.<br>Sabes que tu és o que mantêm-me...  
>Vivo.<em>

_Oh, minha cara._  
><em>Venha ao meu encontro.<em>  
><em>Quero prender-te em meus braços ,<em>  
><em>E nunca mais deixar-te ir.<em>  
><em>Minha rainha, minha vida.<em>  
><em>Faça-me teu escravo, teu servo.<em>  
><em>Sou teu.<em>  
><em>Assim como tu és minha.<em>  
><em>Atrevessémos juntos a eternidade,<em>  
><em>Interligados, unidos, conectados<em>  
><em>Pelo líquido que nos da a vida.<em>  
><em>O líquido rubro que agora,<em>  
><em>Escorre em forma de gota, sinuosa,<em>  
><em>Por seus lábios, pescoço e se perde,<em>  
><em>No vale entre seus seios.<em>

_Observo-te, ali,_  
><em>Mergulhada na seda branca de teus lençóis.<em>  
><em>Os cabelos negros,<em>  
><em>Abertos como um leque sob o travesseiro.<em>  
><em>A pele pálida envolta em fino tule vermelho,<em>  
><em>Reluz na escuridao dançante das chamas trêmulas.<em>  
><em>Todos os seres da Terra invejariam-me<em>  
><em>Por ter tao divina visao.<em>  
><em>Tú retorcida em sombras,<em>  
><em>Me incita ao pecado.<em>  
><em>Mas, pagaria o preço feliz,<em>  
><em>Só por ter-te ao meu lado.<em>  
><em>Cada dia do para sempre.<em>  
><em>Oh, amada minha...<em>  
><em>Serás para sempre minha vampira,<em>  
><em>Noite após noite…<em>  
><em>Até o fim dos tempos.<em>

_V.M._


	2. Prólogo

The Beginning

**Prólogo**

Em uma sacada de pedras, havia uma jovem de longos cabelos negros que caiam por suas costas como uma chuva de cachos, vestida em uma longa e fina camisola branca. A vestimente abraçava seu corpo delicado e bem feito como um amante experiente.

A jovem estava de frente para a linda vista de campos misteriosos, salpicados violetas, mas, a moça permanecia de costas para a imponente e masculina silhueta que a admirava detalhadamente.

O vulto se acercou desejosa e sorrateiramente em direçao à mulher que continuava alheia aos acontecimentos a sua volta.

A sombra esticou seus braços fortes e possessivos até a fina cintura da beldade, que ao sentir o abraço prazeroso e inquebrantável do homem, soltou um suspiro de satisfaçao e êxtase, ao passo em que deslizava suas pequenas e leitosas maos sobre os braços que a aprisionavam.

O homem, usando da vantagem de tê-la ao seu alcance, a fez girar para finalmente encontrar seu rosto.

Em uma pele suave e pálida, a boca carnuda e vermelha fazia um contraste realmente encantador. Assim como, o sorriso sedutor que dançava nos lábios dela. Mas, o que capturou a atençao do desconhecido foram os expressivos e nada convencionais olhos chocolate. Eram de uma profundidade e intensidade arrasadoras.

A sombra ofegou quando a jovem o olhou por debaixo dos longos e expessos cilios castanhos e mordeu levemente o lábio.

O misterioso homem rosnou e atacou feroz e vorazmente a boca pequena e rósea da mulher, que por sua vez soltou um gemido de prazer e enterrou as maos delicadas na cabeleira negra e ligeiramente ondulada de seu acompanhante noturno.


	3. Chapter 1

The Beginning

Capítulo 1

**Janeiro de 1235. Transilvânia, Hungria.**

No ducado de Hunedoara ao leste da Transilvânia, a agitação era visível. O seu Lorde, tinha sido convidado no mês anterior, à festa de coroação do novo rei húngaro, Bela IV. A festa duraria uma semana, já que a coroação em si, seria realizada no Domingo, os outros dias seriam para o torneio anual, onde os vencedores seriam premiados com variedades de presentes.

Toda Hungria estava em polvorosa com essa celebração. Todos os nobres, cavaleiros de renome e entes religiosos foram convidados a reunir-se no palácio do rei em Budapeste, para essa grande festança.

E como já era de esperar-se, o Duque de Hunedoara, foi convidado com honras pelo próprio Bela. O rei e ele eram amigos desde sua tenra idade. Se conheceram quando ambos foram enviados ao mesmo lugar para serem treinados na arte da guerra e da luta. Depois de anos de treinamento, suor e sangue, os dois foram solicitados para ocuparem seus respectivos lugares. Bela, voltou a Budapeste para aprender sobre seu futuro cargo como rei da Hungria, e Victor Moldoveanu, a diferença de seu amigo, foi notificado da morte de seu pai e a sua nova condição de Lorde e senhor do castelo de Hunedoara.

Isso aconteceu em 1224, quando Bela tinha dezoito anos e Victor, dezesseis. Desde então, eles voltaram a ver-se com frequência, como quando em 1226, Bela casou-se com Maria Laskarina, filha de um Imperador ou nos nascimentos de suas três primeiras filhas, Margarida, Kinga e Ana.

Agora, Victor Moldoveanu, ansioso de reencontrar-se com seu amigo de longa data, se preparava junto a dez de seus melhores cavaleiros, para empreender uma viagem a Budapeste, para a grande celebração em homenagem a Bela que seria culminada com a sua coroação.

- Milorde, já estamos prontos. Esperamos sua ordem para partir. - disse um cavaleio loiro de olhos escuros à seu Senhor.

- Pois então, montem! Partiremos imediatamente. respondeu o Duque, montando em seu corcel negro.

Victor Moldoveanu, segundo seus vassalos; cavaleiros e criados, era um Lorde exemplar, em todos os sentidos. Era justo e considerado, ouvia os dois lados da história antes de tomar uma decisão que afetasse a todos os envolvidos. Sempre procurava melhorar as condições de vida de seu povo, fosse em questão de roupas, mantimentos ou proteção e trabalho. Treinava seus cavaleiros todos os dias, tanto física como mentalmente. Não tolerava nenhum tipo de conduta incorreta, e se ainda sob sua vigilância, algo assim acontecia, os envolvidos eram castigados severamente. Sob seu domínio, o castelo de Hunedoara e todas suas terras floresciam como os lírios na primavera. Todos estavam felizes e satisfeitos com seu amo e não economizavam em elogios para com ele.

O problema era que aos seus vinte e sete anos, Lorde Victor ainda não estava casado. Não era nenhum santo ou celibatário, outra de suas facetas que encantavam a todos, principalmente às damas. Victor era um conquistador. Adulava e bajulava a todas as mulheres conseguindo delas o que quisesse. Para ele desenvolver-se assim tão bem com o sexo oposto, era tão fácil como respirar. Recebeu a fama de namorador e uma ainda maior e bem merecida, de implacável amante. Por todos os círculos de damas de todo o reino, tanto na alta sociedade como fora dela, se debatiam seus dotes e habilidades entre os lençóis.

Todas suspiravam pelo magnífico semental que era aquele homem. Alto, com ombros e costas largas. Braços e pernas torneados. Abdômen e peito musculosos. Cabelos cumpridos e lisos até os ombros, e assim como seus inquietantes e profundos olhos, negros como as asas de um corvo. Seu sorriso era brilhante e contrastava perfeitamente com sua pele tostada do sol.

Porém, ainda assim, não havia encontrado 'uma mulher que o domasse', como dizia Arnira, sua ama de leite; babá e naquele então, a administradora do castelo.

Arnira foi a criada da mãe de Victor, Lady Ágnes, e criou o garoto, desde seu nascimento, já que Ágnes havia morrido no parto e Lorde Stefan não dava importância ao pequeno, a não ser para ensinar-lhe como administrar corretamente um ducado.

Arnira, era como a mãe que Victor, nunca havia conhecido, consequentemente, respeitava-a como tal. Então, lhe prometeu a velha senhora, que se casaria e encheria aquele enorme castelo de crianças correndo por todos os lados. E claro, que não disse quando.

- Se sairmos agora, e não diminuirmos à marcha, chegaremos a Budapeste hoje à noite. disse Victor olhando o horizonte, e logo depois, esporeando seu cavalo, sendo seguido por todos seus dez cavaleiros.

**Budapeste, Hungria.**

- Trezeşte-te [acorde], Georgiana! Hoje é um grande dia. Vamos, copil[criança], acorde... Hoje será a grande festividade. Um torneio! A quanto tempo não tínhamos um torneio? Será uma oportunidade perfeita para encontrar-lhe um esposo. - tagarelava alegremente a senhora que entrou esbaforida na estancia.

A dama usava um vestido verde esmeralda, da mesma cor de seus olhos, que ainda mantinham a perspicácia e juventude comparadas aos da moça que naquele momento espreguiçava-se lentamente sobre os lençóis de seda branca como uma gata frente ao fogo da lareira.

Assim como a senhora que ainda perambulava pelos aposentos iluminados pela luz do sol matutino, a jovem que abria preguiçosamente seus grandes olhos castanhos chocolates rodeados por longos e abundantes cílios negros , tinha longos cabelos negros que se abriam como um leque de cachos encima dos travesseiros imaculados de penas de ganso.

Um lindo sorriso se abriu nos lábios rosados da donzela quando esta olhou para a senhora que continuava a tagarelar enquanto remexia no baú de suas vestes.

- Ainda acostada, Georgiana? Vamos, querida levante-se. Temos que começar a preparar-nos...

- Mamãe, eu não estou segura, mas, acredito que a senhora não percebeu que o amanhecer foi a poucos momentos atrás. O quê, claramente significa que o dia apenas começou, o quê consequentemente indica que eu e certamente a senhora também deveríamos estar dormindo. - disse Georgiana sentada em sua cama e olhando fixamente sua mãe com uma mistura de diversão e exasperação.

- Ora, Georgiana, não me recrimine. Será que não entende? indagou retoricamente, Morgana. Tudo tem que estar perfeito. Por Deus, estamos no palácio real, na capital do país. Convidados de honra do mesmíssimo Bela IV, e relacionando-nos com a nata da sociedade húngara. Temos que dar uma ótima impressão, não só ao rei, mas, a todas as demais pessoas que estarão aqui esta semana.

- Mamãe, a senhora não se recorda de que o rei, a quem a senhora faz tanta questão em endeusar, foi visto pelo papai quando ainda estava em seus cueiros? rebateu, também retoricamente, Georgiana. Papai foi amigo íntimo de Géza, viu seu filho e herdeiro ao trono nascer. suspirou. O que estou tentando dizer, é que tanta agitação para impressionar à Bela e seu séquito é um tanto quanto desnecessária. Ele aprecia a todos nós assim como somos e desde que nos conhece, ou seja, desde que se entende por gente.

- Georgiana, eu lhe peço, por favor, que não me amofine. - respondeu Morgana irritada, enquanto dava passagem aos criados que traziam consigo uma tina de cobre e água quente para o banho de sua filha. - Venha banhar-se.

A moça se levantou, enquanto bufava baixinho, para que sua mãe não a escutasse. Esperou a que os criados terminassem e saíssem do aposento depois de lhes ter agradecido com um murmurado 'obrigada'.

Se despiu de sua fina camisola branca rendada, e se submergiu na água quente e perfumada da tina. Ajudada por Morgana, lavou meticulosamente seus longos e enrolados cabelos negros. Quando terminou seu banho, pôs-se de pé e agarrou a toalha que lhe entregava sua mãe.

- Seque-se, enquanto eu escolho um vestido para que o use essa manhã. disse sua mãe entusiasmada.

Georgiana só conseguiu rolar os olhos e balançar a cabeça em negação antes de começar a secar seu corpo e cabelos cuidadosamente.

- Ah! Será esse! É perfeito! exclamou animada, Morgana, tirando de dentro do baú, no qual remexia mais cedo, um lindo vestido azul.

O vestido era inteiro de seda azul marinho, e para não ser visto como indecente, era coberto com fino tule azul, que se juntava de forma graciosa na cintura e se prendia em um delicado cinto dourado. O decote era brocado, com detalhes dourados e azuis, assim como o cinto.

Resignada, a moça se livrou da toalha e ajudada por sua mãe vestiu uma chemise rendada, e logo depois o vestido, que moldou-se ao seu corpo miúdo e curvilíneo perfeitamente. Colocou lentamente as delicadas meias brancas, por debaixo do vestido, que lhe chegavam a metade da coxa, e logo depois as sapatilhas azuis com um pequeno salto.

- Vou pedir a Elise que venha lhe ajudar com seus cabelos e a sua maquiagem, enquanto isso, vá escolhendo e colocando as joias que melhor combinem com seu traje. - disse Morgana, enquanto saia esbaforida do quarto.

Georgiana só pôde revirar os olhos mais uma vez e caminhar obedientemente em direção à sua penteadeira e consequentemente à sua caixa de joias. Revirou seus pertences, e finalmente, optou por um colar de ouro com três safiras incrustadas. As duas menores ficavam posicionadas na base de seu longo e alvo pescoço, e a terceira e maior das três safiras pendia no meio do colar. Colocou também um par de brincos de ouro simples e elegantes.

- Lady Georgiana, sou eu Elise. A Baronesa, Lady Morgana, me pediu para que viesse ajudar-lhe a terminar de preparar-se. - disse Elise, a criada, depois de bater suavemente na porta.

- Entre, Elise. - respondeu Georgiana ainda sentada de frente ao espelho ovalado de sua penteadeira.

A jovem criada de cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos entrou no quarto sorridente. Havia se tornado a criada de Georgiana, assim que esta completou quatorze anos, e Elise, dezessete.

Elise apreciava muito sua ama pelo fato de que ainda sendo uma lady, uma dama da alta sociedade, Georgiana sempre era gentil, generosa e humilde. Com seu caráter refrescante e divertido, juntamente com a sua etérea e inigualável beleza, Georgiana conquistava a todos sem nenhum tipo de dificuldade. Sua língua afiada e sua mente brilhante eram para muitos suas melhores qualidades e para outros seus piores defeitos. Mas, uma coisa em que todos estavam de acordo era que Georgiana, no auge de seus vinte anos, era uma das mulheres mais belas e desejadas de toda Hungria.

Sua exuberante beleza chamava a atenção em todos os lugares em que se encontrava. Despertando sentimentos distintos, desde o desejo e luxuria à inveja e ciúmes.

Georgiana não era nem alta, nem baixa. Tinha um corpo cheio de curvas, com seios fartos e arrebitados; cintura fina e quadris arredondados que davam lugar a um par de pernas longas e torneadas. Sua pele macia e branca contrastava lindamente com seus cabelos negros e cacheados que lhe roçavam o quadril. Seu rosto em formato de coração, coroado por lábios carnudos e vermelhos, e um pequeno nariz perfilado, era angelical. Mas, o que captava a atenção em seu rosto era o par de grandes e profundos olhos chocolates, emoldurados por longas e grossas pestanas, que assim como suas perfeitamente arqueadas sobrancelhas, eram escuras como o azeviche.

- Como quer seus cabelos essa manhã, milady? - indagou Elise posicionando-se atrás de sua senhora, enfrente ao espelho.

- Não sei, Eli. suspirou dramaticamente. O que me recomenda?

- O que milady acha de reparti-lo de lado e prender algumas mexas laterais enrolando-as entre si na parte de trás de sua cabeça? E o resto de seu cabelo, deixá-lo solto de forma que seus cachos caiam naturalmente sobre suas costas. - contestou entusiasmada Elise, fazendo com que sua Lady sorrisse bem-humorada.

- Que assim seja então. - assentiu Georgiana.

Algum tempo depois, Georgiana penteada, e maquiada levemente dando destaque aos lábios, desceu ao grande salão para tomar café da manhã com seus pais e a família real.

Andou com a cabeça erguida e um magnífico sorriso no rosto, desviando o olhar somente para cumprimentar aqueles convidados que já haviam chegado e aos que conhecia.

- Vossas Majestades. - cumprimentou respeitosamente à família real ao chegar por fim a mesa que lhes pertencia. - Papai. Mamãe. - cumprimentou também à seus pais que já estavam sentados em seus respectivos lugares.

Se dirigiu à direita de sua mãe e se sentou.

- Lady Georgiana Alighieri. A quanto tempo não a vejo. Está mais bela do que nunca. - disse o homem, sentado em seu trono com seu cálice de vinho na mao direita e sua coroa dourada enfeitando seu cabeça morena. Com a mao esquerda segura a mao de sua esposa. - Mihai, amigo, diga-me, como essa preciosidade ainda continua solteira?

- E Vossa Majestade, me pergunta a mim o motivo? - indagou fingindo indignação o que com certeza era o pai da moça, já que tinham os mesmos profundos olhos da cor do chocolate. - Georgiana é mais teimosa que eu e Vossa Majestade juntos, quando toma uma decisão. E, atualmente, sua opinião respeito a casar-se já está forjada. Como era Georgiana?! perguntou olhando em direção à moça que já tinha o cenho levemente franzido de irritação. Ah, lembrei-me! Corrija-me se eu estiver equivocado, querida, mas os seus argumentos para evitar tal 'sacrifício' foram: a sua completa e absoluta aversão à dependência de qualquer tipo; a sua implacável sede por liberdade; a sua necessidade de ser ouvida, consultada e respeitada como qualquer homem; e por último mais não menos importante, a sua inclinação a contrair matrimônio só e exclusivamente se existir amor. Estou certo?

- Está certo papai, mas, ainda que esteja claramente burlando-se de mim, minha opinião sobre esse assunto em especial, assim como o senhor já mencionou é irredutível. Se me casar, alguma vez, terá que ser por amor e não por conveniências, títulos, terras ou interesses materiais. - disse a jovem enquanto erguia o queixo em sinal de desafio e no fundo de seus olhos chocolates brilhava a determinação como uma chama abrasadora.

As gargalhadas dos dois homens não se fizeram esperar enquanto mais vinho era servido em seus cálices.

- Ah! Que caráter delicioso tem, milady. - exclamou divertido Bela. Por favor, eu lhe rogo encarecidamente, que nunca mude.

- Vossa Majestade pode descansar a cabeça no travesseiro e dormir placidamente à noite sem essa preocupação, pois mudar meu caráter é a última coisa que penso fazer. - rebateu Georgiana com humor, arrancando mais gargalhadas de todos os presentes na mesa.

- Pobre do homem que um dia lhe entregue seu coração, Lady Georgiana. - comentou rindo, Margarida, a filha mais velha de Bela e sua esposa, Maria.

- Margarida! Esse comentário foi indiscreto e deselegante! Desculpe-se com Lady Georgiana agora mesmo! - repreendeu duramente, Maria, à sua filha, que naquele momento se mostrava apenada e envergonhada.

Georgiana vendo a situação da pobre criança, interviu em seu favor.

- Não se preocupe Vossa Majestade. Aposto que o comentário feito pela Princesa Margarida não foi com intenção de provocar nenhuma cena ou envergonhar a ninguém. - Margarida lhe enviou um olhar de agradecimento. - E para provar que o comentário antes feito não foi deselegante nem muito menos indiscreto, direi a minha opinião sobre o assunto. - fez uma pequena pausa para dar um pequeno gole no seu suco. - Se algum dia, um homem declarar seu amor por mim e, usando suas próprias palavras Princesa, 'entregar-me seu coração', eu nunca o humilharia ou menosprezaria, ainda que eu não correspondesse ao sentimento. Declinaria gentil e cortesmente a proposta e o compromisso que consequentemente terminaria em um matrimônio sem amor, e como mencionei anteriormente, um casamento sem amor para mim seria impossível de conceber. Porém, se eu correspondesse a esse sentimento com o mesmo ardor e intensidade, não duvidaria em aceitar a inevitável proposta e demonstrar de forma clara meus sentimentos.

Ao terminar seu pequeno discurso, Georgiana, voltou sua atenção ao seu café da manhã, com um sorriso de suficiência em seu rosto de porcelana. A mesa ficou em silêncio por alguns momentos, até que Mihai Alighieri comentou à Bela em voz baixa, como se fosse um sussurro, mas com a intenção clara de que todos escutassem o que iria dizer:

- Agora, Vossa Majestade, entende o por quê dessa 'preciosidade' seguir solteira?

E com esse comentário toda a mesa rompeu em gostosas gargalhadas, atraindo a atenção de todas as pessoas que se encontravam no grande salão.


End file.
